


A poem for my love, Viktor

by Serendipity00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem to Viktor from Yuuri





	A poem for my love, Viktor

To Viktor,

 

I had once considered myself your biggest fan

But since having met you, I can say I’ve become a better man

You came and reminded me that ice-skating is my passion

Kindly, was I allowed to wear your old fashion

 

For the longest time I saw you as king with a crown

One who so happened to stop in my town

But learned it was me, who enticed you to come down

With my figurative, woman’s ballgown

 

Shortly after you came, Yurio a skater from your nation

Had come to try to take you away, much to my frustration

Then I won the showdown, after some hesitation

And with me you stayed for the duration

 

You had decided to become my coach

Your way going about it, was a very unique approach

Together we had gone through our fair share of woes

Especially when my nerves had made me froze

 

You helped me get through the lows

Even you who I don’t suppose

Is an expert, someone who knows

How to deal with me, a delicate rose

 

I don’t know if confidently, I can say

That right now, on this day

That completely gone is my anxiety

Though to my life you’ve brought some variety

 

The medal I had wanted was so very near

The path I must now take, to me is very clear

To win gold, just like you said

Because it means the sooner we can wed

 

\--From Yuuri

 

P.S.

You look so cute when you sleep

I still can't believe that you're mine to keep


End file.
